


moondust

by tooturnttobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata is the sun, M/M, Stardust!AU, Tsukki is the moon, will update characters along the way, yams and yachi are stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooturnttobio/pseuds/tooturnttobio
Summary: The moon shines brightest in the dark. A stardust AU





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> *has loads of other unfinished fics to complete* *creates another fic in the process* so i watched stardust, and was inspired to write an au featuring my otp.

 

Shouyo squeals as he points to two young boys. "They really are in love!"

Tadashi and Hitoka exchange glances before they rush to the line that connects the glaxy to the earth, peering down at the newly identified couple. Said couple reside in a village beyond Faerie, a village where magic does not exist.

Hitoka swoons when the shorter man, with brown curls, pulls the taller man, down for a kiss.

Tadashi sighs. "Kei's been saying that for weeks now."

"Has he?" Shouyo asks, his eyes already diverted someplace else. Hitoka, Kei and Tadashi noticed Shouyo's silent pursuit every sunset, in search of something or someone the rest don't know. 

"He has," Tadashi confirms.

"U-um, Shouyo," Hitoka stammers, "Shouldn't we get going now? We're at the lowest peak."

Shouyo chuckles instead, his arms wrap around the nervous star, head resting above hers.

"We'll go in five minutes."

"Didn’t Kei scold you the last time for staying up so late?” Tadashi asks.

“That’s right, I did,” the familiar voice sneered, making them all visibly gulp. “So, why are you still awake Shouyo?”

“H-hey Kei," Shouyo greets. "I was a-actually ...I was just waiting to wish you goodnight, so goodnight!”

Shouyo rushes over to Kei, plants a sloppy kiss on his cheek before rushing off to the other side of the galaxy. His departure steals the the peach hues of twilight, plumetting the earth to a sudden indigo cloud.

"I'll be going with him," Hitoka says, "See you later!"

Kei nods in farewell and Tadashi waves.

"He gets more and more irresponsible as the day goes by." Tsukki rolled his eyes. "What were you all looking at anyway?"

"That couple you told us about," Tadashi replies, as he guides Kei to the line.

"Ah," is all Kei says as the two watch the earth in comfortable silence until the shifts to a midnight blue.

The couple are still together, trudging through the hills of the village meadows until they spot a familiar face: the hunter of the village sitting in silence atop the hill.

Tadashi watches Kei's face flicker momentarily in disgust.

"Ugh," he lets out, turning his gaze elsewhere.

"You really dislike the boy," Tadashi comments, watching the boy stare up at the sky with an intense frown, almost as if he's glaring back.

"People like him irritate me," Kei states simply as he wanders to another village.

 

* * *

 

After a long and successful haul, (five chickens, a rooster and a rabbit), Tobio rewards himself with an hour of peace at the meadows. The hill at the far end of the meadow has been his favourite place for as long as he can remember. The view is nice; the whole village can be seen from here.

Today, Tobio sits in silence, idly stares at the copper shade giving way to a dusty purple scattered with the occasional glitter of two faraway stars, thinking of nothing in particular.

he's so tuned out from reality, he doesn't acknowledge Oikawa's heavy footsteps, crunching the dandelions in his wake. Oikawa pauses for a bit, before he decides to disrupt the peace. “So you’re here -"

Tobio’s loud yelp fills up the expanse of the meadow and the sky shifts to a dramatic violet.  

“O-Oikawa?”

“T-Tobio?” he mimics, pulling Tobio up by the shoulders. “It’s getting late.”

Oikawa grabs Tobio with such sudden force; it takes a second to get his bearing right.

“Oikawa... you have a bruise on your neck.”

“Mind your business,” Oikawa retorts, stomping back to the village, “Are you coming or not?”

Tobio turns to the sky, getting one last look at the murky skies before following Oikawa back home.


	2. in which Tobio makes a rash decision

Being forbidden from the faerie market, when his age mates weren’t, was a source of frustration for Tobio. His older brother, Oikawa Tooru, given permission to go was an ever bigger source of agitation.

Nine year old Tobio responded as most nine year olds would if they were denied access to a historical occasion: throw a tantrum and then run to the lavender fields to cry alone until passing out from dehydration.

Oikawa returning with a globe that glittered in the twilight, casting a silvery radiance in the darkness of their bedroom, (as if they were a part of the galaxy), didn't help. Oikawa's reluctant gift to Tobio, twin foxes with an impossible yellow and brown sheen, and eyes that changed colour according to mood, helped somewhat.

The twin foxes grew suddenly, as most enchanted creatures do, and were just as mischievous as Iwaizumi-san had warned. Then, a year later, came one evening when Atsumu, the yellow coated fox, bit Oikawa's leg with extreme prejudice before bolting past the door and into dusk, followed by his twin, Osamu, who yowled in farewell.

It was a pity that the guards of the wall only prevented humans from escaping into the forbidden, enchanted world.

Tobio was unaffected with their departure, but Iwaizumi would assure him gruffly that the foxes are "Better off over the wall; in a world of their own kind. Don't you fret now lad."

Oikawa, on the other hand, talked about anything but the foxes, and hunting tips. But, after that incident, Kunimi noted how Oikawa would stare at Tobio as if there was a puzzle on his face that he was trying to decipher. Kindaichi noticed too and would ponder about it every time they walked together to the hunting grounds. Tobio, however, stayed silent and continued training, swearing to be the strongest hunter in the village of Wall.

 And by the time he was twelve, he took a great milestone to that goal, and became the prodigious hunter of his age.

It was also the time Oikawa became less of a brother and more of a distant memory. Tobio found it difficult to pinpoint just when the slip in their dynamics occurred. He doesn’t remember when it occurred, and he doesn’t remember why; maybe Oikawa grew to hate him over the incident with the foxes. Maybe it was when he was awarded the medallion of excellence, breaking Oikawa’s three year momentum.

Either way, the years marched on when Tobio finally noticed the impact of Oikawa’s absence. There was no Iwaizumi-san to keep the peace, there was no Oikawa-san, with his overwhelming skill, to keep Tobio’s mind preoccupied. There was no quiet yet sly duo that would steal Ukai’s goat milk to amuse the younger hunters. There was no one to tell Tobio, that he was too good for his team, and rather than barking orders at everyone, like the legendary tyrant king of the land Shiratorizawa, he should’ve accommodated to their needs.

Then, a few months after he turned fifteen, _that_ incident happened. That incident happened, and Tobio no longer took the title “King of hunters,” as a compliment.

A year later the air between himself and Kindaichi was still stale and wrought with tension. On nights when he'd wake up from nightmares – remembering Kindaichi barking _“You can travel outside the wall, the moon can drop from the sky, and even then i’ll only just consider the thought of forgiving you,”-_ he would slip outside to the roof, stargazing like he did when he and Oikawa were friends. And while he could definitely say that they were no longer friends, the stars, at least, remained its beauty.

 It didn’t take long for Tobio to realise that he was the black sheep of the village; a creature brimming with potential, a dynamite waiting to be lit by the right hands. A year later and alas, nothing – no one – had triggered his power, so he spent his weekdays hunting in solitude and his weekends working as a clerk for Ukai-san’s Sakanoshita store. Sakanoshita was the village shop operated through lists; customers would arrive with a list of provisions, (which can go as trivial as goat meal to blue wire), which would be given to the clerk  who would then send the final copy of the list to Ukai-san who would travel to the nearest town to collect the items in bulk.

It was an exceptionally cold and blustery evening when the story begins. Kunimi enters the Sakanoshita store just as Tobio was ready to close for the day. A dark scarf sheltered most of his face, in efforts to block the cold. Tobio saw him and nodded to him, ignoring Kunimi’s displeased face upon realising that it’s Tobio that will be serving him.

“Good evening, Kunimi,” Tobio greeted, more out of polite procedure Ukai-san spent months drilling into Tobio, than actual genuineness. 

Kunimi, however, doesn’t respond. Instead, he slips the scarf from his lips and says, as nonchalant as ever; “A list for Ukai-san,”

He hands Tobio the list without looking him in the eye. It’s usually Kindaichi who would regularly visit Sakonoshita, however Tobio hadn’t seen him ever since that incident.

The list read as follows: 2lbs of tofu, 10 cans of sardines, 1 bottle of mushroom ketchup, 5lbs of rice, 1 tin of caramel,a box of salted caramel, 2 litres of goat milk, 1 sack of wheat, 1 obsidian knife, and one set of Rider Waite Tarot Cards. _Tarot cards?_ Tobio read it to himself, wondering why the hunting team of the wall were interested in dabbling with psychic readings.

“Sorry, but I don’t think we’d be able to obtain this,” Tobio says.

Kunimi huffs. “And why not?”

“Obtaining magical items through this store is illegal.”

Kunimi stares with a look that practically says “no shit, Sherlock” but any subtle meanings pass right through Tobio. Instead, Tobio thinks about the twin foxes he owned four years ago; how he and Oikawa could have been done for treason for meddling with magical creatures.

Without thinking, he heard his voice saying, "You may have to seek a fortune teller outside of the wall, then, I would imagine." As soon as he said it, he knew it had been the wrong thing to say.

Kunimi pursed his lips, and blinked his grey eyes, and said, "Of course, King."

Tobio attempts not to flinch at the word as he puts the list on a spike. "We can deliver most of the provisions tomorrow morning, and the rest of it will come back with Ukai-san, early next week."

Kunimi nods and, much to Tobio’s surprise, waits for Tobio to close the store so they can walk home together. “It’d be stupid for you to lag behind me awkwardly when we’re both headed to the same place,” Kunimi reasons.

The darkening sky was filled with lavender and indigo clouds. The harsh winter tasted of fallen leaves and misty air. Tobio walked a few steps behind Kunimi, as if waiting for Kunimi to speed along, so they can both act like they never bumped into one another in the first place.

They took a winding lane up towards the Iwaizumi farm, also known to be a residence for many hunters. The crescent moon round like an egg, (God, was Tobio famished), hung low in the vast sky; the stars afire in the distant light above them.

They walked up the slope, not speaking; at the top of the hill they turned and saw beneath them the village of Wall, the warm yellow lights that beckoned and invited, but Tobio had long lost interest of the village.

“Oh,” Kunimi says at last, eyes gleaming at the sky.

A star, one so small and overlooked by the moon's presence glittered weakly, as if struggling to stay put, before it started glowing again. The moon however, usually pale and cold in its presence, starts to flash momentarily before it's light disappeared completely, falling like a coin knocked out of the sky, a trail of embers following it behind. They do not see it land.

"Did ... the moon just fall?" Tobio asks aloud, more to himself than anyone.

Suddenly, Kindaichi's words ring in his head: _“You can travel outside the wall, the moon can drop from the sky, and even then I’ll only just consider the thought of forgiving you.”_

Maybe it was the enchanted wind influencing Tobio, or maybe watching the moon knock out of the sky knocked some courage to Tobio in turn, but, suddenly, he felt the need to ask a question.

"Kunimi, what would it take for you to put everything behind?"

Startled, the boy stared at Tobio with wide eyes. It was different from his usual fatigued gaze.

“Alot of things, Kageyama.”

_Maybe -_ Tobio’s mind thought _-Maybe Kunimi would want the moon, just like Kindaichi had said._

And just like that it was settled.

Tobio was going to find the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been 84 years ... i am so sorry it took this long for an update. Not gonna lie, this chapter was so ?? Annoying?? for me to write? Alas, it's all done now so i hope u all get to enjoy. (Also, i've changed the name from moonlight to moondust, just so it can fit the story that inspired me to write all of this in the first place)


	3. The enemies come out to play

Tobio tried to look confident as he walked towards the gap in the wall. After having dinner with the rest of the hunters, he excused himself and headed to the Gap between Wall and the land of Faerie, Where Ukai sr, Ukai-san’s grandfather held guard.

 Surely he can get past Ukai Sr to track down the moon, bring it home and seek and hopefully gain forgiveness from his fellow hunters. He's not too sure how he'd lug a huge rock back to the wall but that doesn't matter now - he'll figure it out on his way back.

"Who's there?" Ukai Sr, sat in the middle of the gap that divides the village of Wall from Faerie, sighed.

"Um, Kageyama Tobio," Tobio answers confidently.

"Oh," Ukai Sr frowned. "That's right. The hunter."

Tobio nods in greeting and steps towards the gap. Ukai lifts his walking stick in response and Tobio wonders if he should have greeted the elder man.

"No one crosses the wall."

"I know, I just thought that - "

"Well you were thinking wrong. Go home."

Tobio sighs. "Okay. Goodnight Ukai-san."

"Good night Tobio," Ukai Sr nods, and before he can blink, Tobio dashes to the gap. The boy just about manages to get through before Ukai sr jabs the 181cm boy with his walking stick, gutting his solar plexus.  The wind is knocked out of Tobio as he doubles over, struggling to breathe.

Ukai Sr sits back on his chair, makes a shooing motion with one hand. "Off you go.”

* * *

 

The castle of Shiratorizawa was initially carved out by Washijo Tanji, the ruthless king of Shiratorizawa, who came to power after slaughtering the peaceful Karasuno monarch. The recently built castle rests upon the tallest mountain beyond the wall; close to the stars to absorb the energies of the galaxy. The cloud, angry in its darkness and lightening, spills its vicious rain below the castle - the castle where Washijo Tanji, the first king of Shiratorizawa, lay dying in his room.

The dying king summoned his remaining sons, Wakatoshi, Satori, and Tsutomu to his side to spend his dying hours beside them. They uncomfortably occupy the left side of the room whilst, unbeknownst to the king,  his deceased sons, Taichi, Reon, Hayato, Kenjirou and Eita, are also present and silently occupying the right side of the room.

The three stand firmly in silence, (save for Satori, who always slouched and hummed in the presence of the king), as they were careful not to glance at their dead brothers across the room. It was uncertain as to whether the four were aware of the ghostly presence in the room, or whether they averted their gaze out of guilt for murdering them (Save for Tsutomu, who happened to have walked in on Satori pushing Eita out the window of the castle that morning).

Secretly, the First King was hoping that seven out of his eight children would have been dead by the time he was about to pass on, so his remaining son could live to be the second king of Shiratorizawa. How his sons have died during this time did not matter to him - he only hopes that a son of his, preferably Wakatoshi, would takeover and rule in the same fashion.

“Father,” he hears Wakatoshi say. “We are all present. What is it you want to speak to us about?”

Washijo takes a deep, wheezy inhale before he speaks.

“When I pass, which is soon I hope, I must be buried in the Earth below us, or our kingdom will be cursed,” he rasps before breaking into a fit of chesty coughs. Satori snorts, Tsutomu raises a brow, while Wakatoshi remains passive. Mumbles run though the dead sons, relieved not to be burdened with such a task.

“There is also the issue of succession,” The king huffs inelegantly, and all sons lift their heads in interest. “Wakatoshi, turn to the window and tell me what you see.”

Wakatoshi obediently walks to the opening of the mountains, peers ever so carefully out of the opening, (cautious to the possibility of being pushed over), and examines the scenery before him.

“I see nothing out of the ordinary, father. I see the stars above us and the clouds below us that prevent us from seeing the Earth,” the eldest prince responds. The dying man huffs at the deadpan observation.

“Satori, you take a look. What do you see?”

“Nothing spectacular – it’s like what Wakatoshi said before. There’s probably a thunderstorm underneath us though because I can’t see shi- i mean it is barely clear to see below us.” Washijo scowls at the answer, the informal tone, the casual body language.

“Tsutomu. Window. Now.” The youngest prince stumbles to the window side and stands at arm’s length from his two elder brothers. The wind is ferocious, sending his well kept fringe in frenzy, and the bitter coldness makes his eyes watery.

“I-i see... I see the moon,” he stammers, blinking away tears.

“Ah... bring me to the window,” the king commands gruffly. His five deceased boys exchange looks as the three living sons carry him to the window. Washijo leans against Wakatoshi's broad shoulders, gazing upon the dotted sky.

His fingers fumble over the bloodstone necklace that rested heavily on his chest. The chain snaps effortlessly in Washijo's feeble grip. He holds the bloodstone out in his fist as the colour drains itself out, the broken ends of silver chain dangling on each side.

All sons gaze sharply at the now pale bloodstone, for the bloodstone is the Power of Shiratorizawa.

Whoever is of royal heritage, be it the successor of Shiratorizawa or not, would be able to restore colour to the stone.

"Who would have thought Tsutomu would've won him over just like that?" Eita gasps.

"I'm sure he's going to hand it over to Wakatoshi," Reon counters. The dead boys continue their discussion in a lively manner as the living sons say nothing, but stare expectantly.

Suddenly, Washijo hurls the stone out the window with whatever remaining strength he has left. All eyes are locked onto the stone, as it seemingly defies all scientific reasoning and shoots up to the stars itself.

“The answers you have all given me show me the uniqueness in the three of you, and the different ways in which you will rule the land. You will all be fair kings, which is why I will only bless the person who retrieves the power of Shiratorizawa and restore colour back into the stone,” the first lord of Shiratorizawa wheezes, his voice losing power after each word, until his words are barely audible whispers.

Satori and Wakatoshi stare, puzzled at their father, whilst Goshiki continues to track down the whereabouts of the necklace. Maybe it’s the wind that’s blustering aggressively at his face, but he’s sure he just saw the moon tumble down in a blinding band of light. _Is it even possible for the moon to fall? Navigating will be a lot more difficult now._

“Bury your pointless body, catch a necklace from the stars ... what else should we do? Sacrifice the crows to the heavens?” Satori snorts.

But there is no response - as the first king of Shiratorizawa lay limp on the stony floors of his chamber.   

* * *

 

A haunted palace resided in the outskirts of Faerie. The old Palace of Karasuno, destroyed by the Shiratorizawa monarch, and now inhabited by the three necromancers who made a deal with the late Washijo Tanji:  to kill the Karasunoo bloodline and avoid persecution.

the paint on the once white walls were peeling away, The floors a home to weeds, fungus and other microorganisms. The only thing clean in the palace was a mirror studded with diamonds, the size of a church door, which rested upon the wall in the dining room. The floors were onyx, the pillars obsidian, the only thing that glowed in the once beautiful palace is that mirror.

The courtyard gave the same feeling of a graveyard, with all the dead crow corpses idly rotting. A fountain played there, the water spilling from the mouth of an angelic statue, mouth wide open in delight. Bubbling, black water gushed from her mouth and into the pool below, shimmering as if it were a galaxy of its own. 

The three necromancers are losing their youthful appearance. The first man was akin to a renaissance God. He was tall and broad-shouldered, with a mop of dark curls and thick eyelashes. He calls himself Sakusa. The other two necromancers are twin shapeshifters; Osamu and Atsumu, who aged suddenly when they were brought to the non-magical land of Wall. They both shared heavy, solemn brows. Atsumu once had an impossible blond sheen to his hair whilst Osamu had a silvery sheen.

Alas, it has been decades since the three necromancers had consumed the heart of a star, and so their youth has withered away; along with their beauty.

"Atsumu, Osamu," the taller necromancer called. "Let us cast runes."

Atsumu, whose scalp was cracked and flaking, revealing a blistered red underneath, appeared first; with Osamu following behind.

"Will this determine who will catch the moon?" Osamu wheezed, the lower area of his jaw skinless.

"Yes."

Sakusa empties the contents of the pouch across the dust stained dinner table. News of the fallen moon to anyone aware of it, because eating the heart of a moon grants immortality, compared to eating the heart of a fallen star, which only grants an extended lifespan.

The roll their dices at once, deciding that whoever gets the lowest number will be the one to catch the moon.

"Seven," Atsumu mumbles.

"Eleven," Osamu sighs.

Sakusa grins at the revelation of their numbers. “Four.”

He smiles triumphantly as the twins scowl.

“And how will you travel?” Osamu asks.

"I'll take the chariot from the stables."

"You'll need your youth back," Atsumu says as he limps, painfully slowly, to a dusty chest of drawers and bent over. He retrieves a rusty metal box. Three ribbons locked the chest, and each person undid their own. Something glittered gold at the bottom of the chest.

"There's not much left," Osamu observed.

"Convenient to have a new one to find," Sakusa adds.

Atsumu cackles. "Good thing it's a fallen moon, of all things!"

Despite the elation of the twins, Sakusa remained stoic. A rarity as the moon falling from the sky should not be taken so lightly. He scoops the golden heart from the box with his clawed hand. The heart tried to avoid the hand, but Sakusa caught it. The golden object, wiggling and glimmering, dimmed out when Sakusa popped its remain in his mouth.

There was a shuddering and a great gust of wind, a miniature earthquake. The palace now consisted of twin necromancers gazing enviously as a tall, handsome man with a scalp full of luscious locks and colour returned to his cheeks.

"Not bad," Sakusa said as he rubs the new skin on his cheeks.

The twins remain scowling as Sakusa pulls out fresh clothes and a purple cloak from a drawer.

"We shall all return to out youthful selves when i return with his heart," Sakusa said as he undressed from his torn gown. He slips a golden ring in the shape of a weasel.

"A moon," The twins echo.

"Indeed," Sakusa replies. "The first fallen moon ever known to man. And we shall be the ones to reap from the glories."

* * *

 

 A small cabin lay vacant in the glade of the silent woods of Faerie that the animals now use for shelter. A black kitten perches on the rooftop, gaze intent on the bulldog hunting him down. A huge grey owl hoots mischievously from the trees above, ignoring the death glares coming his way from the kitten.

There’s no warning, there’s no noise, when the three animals notice the light growing brighter and brighter until it’s a blinding white light – light so pure yet threatening, the owl takes flight with the kitten in its grip.

There’s a sensation of falling, an unfamiliar concept to a moon that’s never experienced gravity, before Kei slams onto the ground back first. He feels a jolt go up his spine and left leg, along with the light draining from him and into the soil.

“Shit,” he curses through gritted teeth, clutching at the stone that knocked him off the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was ... certainly a fun chapter to write, i can't believe i done it all within one sitting. Maybe this means other chapters might come slowly to me ? Who knows. I'll do my best to include every character that i can. But i just want to add that i don't hate any character to a serious extent, and most antagonistic characters i've chosen are just because their personalities fit the role best. Anyways, i hope you all enjoy. I gotta go and do productive shit now


	4. A meeting in poor circumstance

Dirt grinds into soft skin. Pain screams at Kei, demands attention. His skin glows for a split second before it subsides into darkness. He hears sounds around the crater he lies in; curiosity demands he look around.

It’s nothing like what he thought. It’s different from what he sees; it's real, stark, and not like the happenings he saw from above.

Above.

He looks up and sees his family loom above him. He wonders whether anyone saw the fall. Hitoka was with him, she must've noticed his strange disappearance, right?

A Sharp throbbing pain shoots up his left leg -

Leg?

That's right; He has legs now. He has skin too, and hair, and Eyes, and Ears. He wonders briefly how his human-esque form looks. He looks across the sky in realisation that he'll no longer shine, he'll no longer be with his family – Moons don’t fall, and fallen stars have never made it back to the galaxy. That stupid rock ...!

He sniffs loudly, drags the necklace by its broken chain and clenches his hand around it. The bloodstone bites into newly made flesh and he bites his lip. Then he yelps from the sudden pain of it.

“Fuck.”

It’s the best word to describe this world and how he feels.

* * *

 

There are many good things about living in a small town like Wall. It’s safe, secure, and perfect to raise a child;  the work is steady and everyone is familiar with each other. There are however just as many bad things about living in a small town, especially when you’re a sullen fifteen year old hunter with terrible social skills, limited friends and an abrasive attitude.

After Tobio lost the fight, to a man reaching his seventies no less, he spends the rest of the night planning. His parents, or Oikawa’s parents for the matter, sent him straight to his room with medicinal ointments when they saw a bruise on his cheek before he could even explain himself. Nonetheless, he made a plan to slip out the house as soundlessly as possible, be sure not to wake up his family, and get through to the opening of the wall when Sr Ukai was bound to be asleep.

Tobio heads downstairs to the kitchen, as silent as possible, and packs his bags - a satchel containing a handful of berries, wholegrain bread, clothing, and a toothbrush. He doesn't notice Oikawa behind him, carrying a candle, as the hunter checks over his provisions. Oikawa clears his throat, Tobio jumps at the sudden noise.

He turns meekly, startled blue eyes making contact with stern brown eyes. Tobio wonders, for a brief moment, whether both brothers share the same intense gaze despite the lack of inheritance.

"You musn't stop me," Tobio speaks up. "I have to go. I will go despite whatever you say."

"I know," Oikawa sighs, placing the candle on the table, "But I don't agree with you."

Tobio, puzzled, watches Oikawa place the candleholder down on the kitchen table and run his fingers through his hair. They wait for a long while until Oikawa speaks up.

"Why, might I ask you, were you trying to cross the wall?" Oikawa questions, and when Oikawa realises that he will not get a response from Tobio, for the younger boy has always been as good at ignoring people as he is hunting, he asks asks another question.

"And how are you going to get past Ukai?"

"I'll fight him."

"You won't do such a thing." Oikawa practically orders. "Ukai Does not deserve to be injured for his work. Aside from that, he already pummelled and will probably do it again."

Tobio's brows furrow. "And why do you care?"

"With you gone, I’ll be the best hunter of the village again," Oikawa explains in that sing-song tone as he rummages through his father’s drawer.

Tobio stays put, internally debating whether he could use this opportunity to take off. He could possibly just about fight Oikawa off, should the taller hunter try to get in the way, but then there'd be the issue with the Wall Guardian. Would Tobio have energy to fight him off after possibly fighting Oikawa off? It'd be simple; he could try and rush out to the exit through the garden doors, jump over the fence and take the next horse carriage to the wall. He's closer to the door, so he has the split second advantage. Oikawa could catch up, but Tobio has the better stamina.

"You see," Oikawa mumbles. "We’ve been meaning to give this to you once you are eighteen but it seems like now is the better time to hand his over." Oikawa explains and pulls out a crumpled basket from the drawer and then takes a seat at the table. He opens the basket and pulls out an array of items: A letter, silver rope, and a flower. Oikawa hands the envelope to Tobio.

Gingerly, Tobio takes the letter from Oikawa, nods stiffly in thanks. He opens the envelope and pulls out a card and candle.

“A Babylon candle?” Tobio inquires. “I thought these were myths.”

“Read the letter Tobio,” Oikawa instructs.

Tobio complies and unfolds the card. The cursive, slightly faded words read:

" _My dearest Tobio,_

_Please know that we've only ever wanted the best for you. Had our land not been in such a state of turmoil, we would have kept you in a heartbeat._ _My dearest wish is that we can meet someday. You and your sister. The fastest way to travel is through candlelight. To use it, think of me and only me. I think of you every day._

_Love always,_

_Your mother.”_

Tobio reads the letter aloud, eyes dart to Oikawa for an explanation.

“I have a mother?”

Oikawa remains silent

“Is she still alive?”

Oikawa takes a deep inhale, elbows propped up on the table, and fingers pressed against each other.

“I found you,” He starts. “You were in a basket. It was my second birthday. You were probably just a month old, crying in that stiff basket. God knows how you managed to make it in the wall.”

“In the wall?” Tobio tilts his head, more confused than he was when decided to hunt for the moon.

“Tobio. Your home isn’t here in the wall.” Oikawa shoots up from his seat. “You are from beyond the wall. The kingdom of Karasuno before it was taken over by the dictators of Shiratorizawa.”

Oikawa snatches the letter from Tobio’s grip. “See that?” he points at the illustration of the crow at the bottom. “That’s the emblem of the Karasuno monarch. That’s where you’re from.”

 “That’s...” Tobio says, unsure of what to say.

“I know it is a lot to take in,” Oikawa assures the boy. “But you should know your birthright.”

Tobio’s mind is swimming in confusion; he stares at Oikawa without blinking.

“How the hell do you know all of this?”

“I know because I’m intelligent, and you do not know because you are miles inferior to me.”

Tobio gazes at the paper and then back at Oikawa. He knew Oikawa’s hobby was learning about the land outside of the wall, the many kingdoms and the history of it, but he didn’t know why. Could it be that Tobio was the reason of Oikawa’s extra knowledge?

“This still doesn’t make sense to me. Why did my mother bring me here?”

“Maybe because being inside the wall is safer than being out?”

Tobio makes a grunt and frowns at the letter.

“Well there is one way you can find out,” Oikawa suggests as he takes hold of the Babylon candle. “How many miles to Babylon, Tobio-chan?”

“The nursery rhyme?” Tobio asks, and when he sees Oikawa’s gesture to continue his words, Tobio adds:

 

_Three score miles and ten_

_Can i get there by candlelight?_

_Yes, and back again._

_Yes, if your feet are nimble and light,_

_You can get there by candlelight._

 

Oikawa swung his head back. “That’s it.”

“It’s just a nursery rhyme.”

“ _Just_ a nursery rhyme?” Oikawa scoffs. “Maybe it is here. But you can’t deny that there may be a truth in those words.”

Oikawa places the tiny stub of a candle in the middle of the table. “There’s only one way to find out.”

There’s another silence, and Tobio just about registers that this may be the most conversation the two brothers have made in the past few years combined.

“What do I do with it?”

"What you do with all candles!" Oikawa huffs, "Light it, and think of your mother while you do. But not until I hand you this."

Oikawa pulls out the chain, as silver as moonlight hitting the ocean. The sight of it alarmed Tobio, somewhat, for reasons he did not know.

"Enchanted rope. Rumour has it, that it's made out of moonlight on water," Oikawa informs. "You'll need it."

"I will?" Tobio asks.

Oikawa rolls his eyes. "Well, maybe. No one knows what it's like outside the wall when the faerie market is not present."

Tobio allows the chain to pool on his palm, which then coils around his hand, like a snake, and then settles around his wrist like a bracelet. He also makes sure to put the snowdrop, the flower inside the envelope, in his breast pocket. He isn’t sure what for, but a part of him tells him that the flower will be vital for his journey.

"Okay, take the candle in one hand and the bag in another. Yes, just like that. You have to be quick as there isn't much wax left. And you have to keep your feet light. No side thoughts or you could get lost."

Tobio takes a deep breath as Oikawa lights the candle in a snap, the flame fixed and determined against the sudden rush of wind. Tobio holds the candle out and takes a step.

Suddenly, with a great flash of light, Tobio is hurled to God knows where, pulled by the sheer force of the black Babylon candle. He briefly wonders if the moon would have felt the same way if it were a person. Then he found himself thinking briefly about his encounter with Kunimi.

The candle burns out and his face makes the landing first; and not even on the ground but straight on a person’s chest, knocking them along with him.

There are orbs and shimmers of gold clouding Tobio's field of vision. It seems, for a brief moment, that the man he knocked down is shining.

"Mother?" Tobio asks, more in disbelief than actual questioning.

"Do I look like I’m your mother?" The man snaps, his voice cold yet smooth.

Tobio takes a good look at the man beneath him, who he had accidentally knocked out, before getting back up on his feet. The man’s golden eyes are tinged red and slightly watering. His hair is short and curled slightly, so silky and bright; almost transparent. He wears a white tunic with grey trousers. The air around him shimmers like diamonds.

"Well," Tobio muses, "Since you are not my mother, who are you and where am I?"

The man raises a brow, gaze growing colder by the minute. “I don’t know and I don’t care. Now leave me alone.”

Tobio frowns. "Huh? I don't know why you're gnashing your teeth; all I’ve tried to do is search for my mother when I landed here in this crater with you, of all people-"

Tobio stops, examining the crater. "This is the crater. Do you think the moon landed here?"

The blond man scoffs and props himself up on his side. "Well I did sprain my ankle."

"Huh?"

"Let me tell you where the moon landed." The man starts, gesturing to the centre of the crater. "He fell right here. He also is unsure as to why he fell since he was minding his own business and was suddenly knocked out of the sky by this necklace," He pauses to pull out the colourless necklace from his pocket. "And, if you really want thorough details, right there was where he was trying to sort his sprained ankle when he was suddenly struck by a flying moron." 

Tobio notices golden dust shimmer down from the man’s outstretched arms as he displays the necklace.

"You are the Moon," Tobio said dumbly.

Those Cold golden eyes roll with a flutter of long gold lashes. "Intelligent, you are."

"Your assumption of my intelligence does not matter. You'll be coming with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

Without much thought, Tobio loops the enchanted chain from his wrist to the The moon's wrist. It magically seals itself, not willing to break.

The moon blinks at the chain, aghast. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking you home with me," Tobio explains, cheeks turning red. "To my fellow hunters."

And then, in the most unfortunate turn of events, the wick of the candle dies as the flame drowns in the wax.

"Because nothing says joy and greetings like the gift of an injured, kidnapped stranger."

Tobio stares at the moon, finding it more and more difficult to believe that this snarky, feeble, malnourished looking boy had fallen from the heavens.

"You don't have a choice here. And if you're nice, I can ask my older brother to help you get back to the sky once I’ve presented you to everyone."

"Your babylon candle is almost finishing."

"Then be thankful that I’m not using it now!"

"Coming from the person who has me tied and is expecting me to walk with an injured leg."

“Christ, shut up! Tobio swears. And to think that the moon, of all celestial bodies, would be so foul mouthed is beyond the hunter.

"Well," Tobio starts, propping himself against his baggage. "It is late so I’m going to sleep. You should probably get some rest too."

The moon mumbles profanities to himself as Tobio tries to usher on sleep. He wonders what Oikawa is doing, whether he is worried that Tobio has not come back. He wonders whether Iwaizumi-san would pummel Oikawa once he learns about their conversation. He wonders was Kunimi and Kindaichi are doing in the wall. He wonders what to eat for breakfast.

Does the moon eat? He wonders, and just about concludes that he probably doesn't when sleep overtakes him.

The moon watches Tobio sleep, still mumbling strings of curses until sleep overtakes him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ME: writes a fic dedicated to Kagetsuki   
> also me: writes said fic with elements of kinkunikage 
> 
> but to be completely honest this fic is purely kagetsuki, despite how much i love kinkunikage. Also, i couldn't help but put Oikawa into the mix since i love his dynamics with Tobio.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update as frequently as i can, but knowing me, updates will probably be erratic at best. Regardless, i hope you enjoy!


End file.
